Dancing In The Rain
by LiannaKeru
Summary: Jason is about to leave Port Charles forever, but Sam has one more place she wants to take him Former September Challenge on TH


Here's my third fanfic. Another one-shot. It was a former September challenged on TH...however AGAIN writer's block hit. People ask what mass destruction is. That's a writer when they go through writer's block and there's only a blank piece of paper. Enjoy! This centers on Jason when he didn't have his memory.

**Summary**: Jason is about to leave Port Charles forever, but Sam has one more place she wants to take him _Former September Challenge on TH _

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters of "General Hospital" they belong to ABC, Disney, and their creators. I just want to use them for my own entertainment.

**Rated**: NC-17

**Dancing in the Rain**

_Death and Violence_

That was the only thing he was left with in this, somewhat, new life that he was already afraid of leading. The moment the bullet went past Sam's head he had snapped. He didn't think when he shot Ruiz and his men. All he was doing was keeping the woman that loved him safe. Then something happened. A fear struck him at that moment. What if Sam had been hurt or even killed? All he knew was he had to leave, and if he didn't, she would have to pay the price.

Jason was willing to risk his life to keep Sam safe. Was it because of what she had been saying to him for past week that he had come back to Port Charles looking to try to remember his past? Was it because she said that he had once trusted her with his life and she trusted him? Was it because she said that she loves him and he had once loved her and possibly still did? Jason was confused. He didn't know what to think. All he knew at the moment was to run. Get on a plane and get out of Port Charles as fast as he could. The only problem was . . . he didn't want to leave Sam.

As he headed down the stairs, bag in hand; he stopped when he saw the door open. _Damnit_, he thought. Now it would be harder to leave. He didn't think he could bear seeing her cry once again. Stopping on the stairs he looked at her as she turned from putting her keys on the desk. "You're still here," he heard her say. Jason nodded and then walked down the rest of the stairs, putting his bag down on the chair and then heading to the couch where he had put the clothes from the dryer. Putting them in the bag he turned to her.

"Good," said Sam as she clasped her hands together and took a step toward him, stopping as she looked up at him. "I'm not going to stop you."

Jason felt a sigh of relief run through him, but his heart tightened. _Why did it always do that?_ He asked himself that question all the time when he was around Sam McCall. Nodding, he zipped his bag and took it in his hand. "Thank you," he said without looking at her. As he moved toward the door her voice stopped him.

"There is one more place that I want to take you though Jason," she said turning to look at him as he sighed. Sam could see he was tense and tears sprung to her eyes, but she stopped them before they could fall. "Please, Jason. Then I'll let you go anywhere you want. Hell, I'll drive you to airport if I have too."

"Sam," he said, turning to look at her. "Everywhere you have taken me had me remembering death and violence. I don't think I can do it again."

Sam shook her head as she came over to him. "Where I am taking you is not that far, and nothing bad has happened there," she said her voice breaking. "Just the opposite. Will you please just trust me Jason?"

* * *

There was still one more place to take Jason. That's what she told herself once again as she took his hand in hers. Sam's eyes went to his. Squeezing slightly as to reassure him nothing bad was going to happen, Sam took him to the elevator and pressed the button for the roof.

"Sam," said Jason as he took his hand away from her. It was as if her touch was scorching his skin and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her he would never leave her, which surprised him to no end.

"Shh," said Sam. "No more talking."

Once the elevator doors opened he looked out into the night sky as he walked with her onto the roof. He saw the lights of the city and the cool night air felt amazing.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked as he turned his head to look at her. Jason felt his heart tighten and begin to pound as he watched her. Sam's head was tilted back and her eyes were closed. His hand itched to touch her face as the wind blew her hair. She looked so beautiful.

A sprinkle of rain suddenly appeared on her face and he jumped slightly when she opened her eyes, a look of pure joy was on her face.

"It's raining," she said as she looked at him. The sprinkle turned into droplets, and then it was suddenly pouring. He breathed as the cold air hit his body.

"We should go back in," he said turning his gaze back to hers, his eyes widening. Her eyes were closed again and her arms were out as the water pounded down on her body. Jason took a step forward to tell her it was time to go. When his skin touched hers, he stopped as a flash suddenly assaulted him. He backed away, grabbing his head, shaking. He didn't want to see any more violence.

Flashback

_He walked onto the roof, seeing her sitting in a chair at a table set for two... It was almost as if it was a dream as he walked over to her and leaned down kissing her. He then pulled her up. _

"You know I love dancing with you," she said and Jason smiled as he pulled her close as they danced. He then leaned in and kissed her again. When the rain came she had laughed and went over to the food on the table. She was asking for him to help her, but he couldn't – he had never felt like this before. So free at this moment. After what had happened to Michael, he needed this and reached for her pulling her back to him as they danced and then kissed.

End Flashback

"Jason," said Sam as she put a hand on his arm looking up at him. He looked like he was in pain. "Jason!"

* * *

Jason's eyes opened and he looked at her with wide eyes. He then pulled her to him suddenly leaning down as he captured her lips with his in a searing kiss. Running his hands through her wet hair he pulled it way from her face as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, shivering when she moaned and opened her mouth to his. Sliding his tongue inside he wrapped it around hers as he pulled her closer, molding his body to hers.

Moaning into his mouth, she slid her hands over his shoulders, resting them behind his neck. It had been so long since she had felt his touch – had felt his kisses and when his lips had touched hers she had kissed him right back with equal intensity. When she felt his arms wrap around her waist to pull her closer, she shivered.

"You're cold," he said pulling away as he looked down at her and smiled. He ran his hand down her face and watched as she closed her eyes. "We were dancing."

Her eyes flew open and she looked up at him in surprise and then a smile came to her face. "The food was soaked," she said.

"I didn't care," he said before lifting her up in his arms. He then walked to the elevators. Once back in the penthouse he closed and locked the door then hurried up the stairs and into the bedroom. His eyes connected with hers as he let her slide down his body to her feet, his hands moving down her arms feeling her shiver again, this time not from the cold. Leaning down he captured her lips with his again.

Sam was so happy that he remembered what had happened on the roof so many months ago and was surprised when Jason had kissed her. As she wrapped her arms around his neck she pushed her tongue past his lips and into his mouth as the kiss became urgent and intense. It wasn't enough. Pulling away she suddenly moved his shirt up and off of him, letting her hands run up and down his chest as she saw his eyes darken with desire.

"Sam," he groaned, as he reached for her own shirt and pulled it up and over her head. He then brought his hands to her breasts that were still covered by her bra. He could see her nipples already hardened beneath the silk as he cupped her breasts in his hands, watching as her eyes closed and she moaned. Leaning down, his lips attacked at her throat, sinking his teeth into the soft skin before running his tongue over the redness he left.

Sam let her hands run down his chest as she moved her head to the side to give him more room. She then reached for his jeans unbuttoning and unzipping them. Pushing the cold wet fabric from his hips she grabbed his boxers and slid them down his body. Pushing him down onto the bed she straddled his lap, kissing him again.

Jason pulled at her bra, ripping it from her body. He then let his palms move over her hardened nipples. He needed more. Turning, he laid her down on the bed and reached for her pants pulling them off along with her panties. Moving to his knees he began running his hands over her body eliciting moans from her as he moved his mouth down her stomach and still further. When he reached the inside of her thighs he used his fingers to open her, groaning at how wet she was. "Sam," he moaned as he slid his finger over her before pushing it into her wet heat.

Crying out, Sam pushed her hips up toward his hand, her back arching as she tossed her head from side to side. It had been so long since her and Jason had made love and when he entered another finger, she began chanting his name as she rocked her hips against his hand. "Jason," she cried out softly. It wouldn't take long for her to fall over the edge, and he knew it.

Moving his other hand to push her hips down on the bed he twisted his fingers inside of her and began thrusting them in and out while rubbing his thumb against her clitoris, feeling her body shake beneath his. "I want to hear you scream," he growled.

"Yes!" cried Sam as she felt the edge come nearer body continuing to shake. When she felt the fire in her body spread she began screaming as her orgasm hit her hard. "JASON!"

Jason watched her face as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her until her body relaxed. He then moved up the bed, covering her body with his as he captured her lips in a hungry kiss, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist. Slowly, he entered her, both of them sighing in ecstasy as he began moving in and out, picking up the pace as she began moving.

"Jason!" Sam moaned as she broke the kiss bringing her lips to his neck as she began biting at the skin, then running her tongue over the sensitive skin. She had missed this, so much. As she felt her pleasure intensifying, she suddenly turned. Climbing on top of him she began moving her body up and down on his length feeling him grow even bigger inside of her.

Reaching his hands out to grab onto her hips, Jason helped her move over him groaning as he felt the edge moving closer and closer. Moving one hand he began rubbing her with his thumb watching in satisfaction as her body shook above his. "That's it baby," he moaned. "Let it go."

Sam cried out as she felt her orgasm hit, this time much more intense as she rocked her hips faster on him, hearing him cry out beneath her as he followed her over the edge. As she came down Sam laid against Jason's chest, not able to control the tears that came as she felt him rub his hands down her back.

Pulling out of her Jason turned, taking her back into his arms as he held her, kissing her face telling her everything was going to be alright, and that he wasn't going to leave – never. Moving her chin up he smiled at her before kissing her on the lips. "Thank you," he whispered.

Opening her eyes, Sam looked at him in confusion. "For what?" she asked.

"For letting me go," he whispered. "I knew after you said those words that I could stay."

"So," said Sam. "You remember?"

Jason nodded. "Not everything…but I remember loving you. I love you Samantha."

Sam smiled as she ran a hand down his face. "I love you too, Jason," she said before she melted into another kiss. She knew in that moment that Jason would never leave her – that he was hers and nobody else's.

THE END


End file.
